twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Outlaw
"Carl, we're police officers! It's our job to protect people, not to point a gun when there's a peaceful solution!" -Jamie Roberts, Twisted Metal: Head-On Outlaw is one of the first characters introduced in the Twisted Metal series. He makes his first appearance in Twisted Metal. Outlaw makes appearances in other Twisted Metal games as well, such as Twisted Metal 2, known as Outlaw 2, Twisted Metal 3, Twisted Metal: Black, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl and Twisted Metal: Head-On. In all games, with the exception of Twisted Metal: Black, Outlaw's special attack has always been a tazer emitted from the police headlights. Twisted Metal A good cop in a world gone mad. He has entered the contest in hopes of forcing Calypso to put an end to Twisted Metal once and for all... Driver Name: Sgt. Carl Roberts Vehicle A sturdy, dependable car with a close range weapon that can be counted to pull Sgt. Roberts out of the deadliest of battles. Name: Outlaw Armor: '''4/5 '''Handling: '''2/5 '''Speed: '''3/5 '''Special Weapon: '''3/5 *Omni-directional Taser: Releases a lightning from you patrol car's police lights that will shock one nearby enemy. '''License Plate: DOWNTS Twisted Metal 2 Capt. Roberts lost her brother to last year's contest. He was a good cop, like here, but Calypso sent him spiraling off into a mysterious location. When she wins, she plans to find her brother and reunite her family. Driver Name: Capt. Jamie Roberts Info: Female, 24yrs, born: Los Angeles *"Last year, Calypso banished my brother; sent him spiraling off into who knows where. He broke my heart and disgraced my family. This year, me and the best of the LAPD got a little surprise for that burnt faced freak." Vehicle Name/Type: Outlaw 2/Police Car Handling: '''Intermediate '''Armor: '''2/5 '''Speed: '''4/5 '''Special Weapon: '''3/5 *Omni Taser: A shocking Omni Taser that locks on to the closest vehicle and inflicts a moderate amount of damage before zapping the enemy into the air. A great weapon for drive-by attacks. '''License Plate: 202LYF Twisted Metal 3 Buzz and Jamie are frustrated Los Angeles police officers who have been trying to stop the Twisted Metal contest for several years. They plan to end the tournament, cuff its drivers and eradicate crime everywhere, right after they pick up three dozen donuts at the local quickie mart. This dynamic duo packs some serious heat. Drivers Names: Buzz and Jamie Roberts Info: Male and Female, 26 and 29 yrs, born in Los Angeles, California *"Two good cops in a world gone bad, the brother and sister duo hope to put a stop to Calypso once and for all. Winning the Twisted Metal contest will prove to the world that there is honor behind the badge, and good triumphs over evil!" Vehicle Name/Type: Outlaw/Police car Handling: Average Armor: 2/5 Speed: 4/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Omni Taser: A roof-mounted weapon that swirls around the car, zapping all punks that swerve into range. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Little Officer Roberts enters the contest in search of justice for the neighborhood! He is out to put a stop to Calypso's bullying ways once and for all! Driver Name: '''Officer Roberts Vehicle Equipped with the latest in law enforcement weaponry, Outlaw fires an electrocuting taser beam capable of latching onto nearby opponents. Once attached, rapidly pressing the Fire Weapon button button will send jolts of punishing electricity while stealing some of your opponents health! '''Name: '''Outlaw Police Car '''Armor: ''4/10 '''Acceleration: '''6/10 '''Top Speed: '''6/10 '''Handling: '''7/10 '''Special Weapon: Electrifies any nearby enemies, like most of the other Twisted Metal games. Twisted Metal: Black Agent Stone comes from a family with a strong tradition in law enforcement. Both his father and uncle were cops, and so was their father. When he graduated from school, Agent Stone followed their footsteps and joined the police force. During his training, it was discovered that he was an exceptional shot - one of the best. That was when he was assigned as a sniper. People always wondered if Agent Stone minded killing, but to him it was part of the job. On the rare occasions that he did have to use lethal force, there was never another choice. It was either kill the bad guys or somebody's son or daughter didn't come home that night. He was their guardian angel, they needed him and his abilities. But deep inside, Agent Stone was getting restless... Driver Name: 'Agent Stone '''Age: ' 'Disorder: ' 'Treatment: ' Vehicle Outlaw is the standard issue armored SUV of the SWAT team. Its Special Attack comes in two forms. Fire the Special Attack and Agent Stone will rise up from inside Outlaw as his custom-made, rapid-fire, rotating turret relentlessly fires at any nearby opponents. If Agent Stone can directly line up an opponent with his laser sight, rapidly pressing the Fire Weapon button L2 will send an onslaught of missiles and bullets toward the target. 'Name: '''Outlaw '''Control: ' 'Speed: ' 'Armor: ' 'Special Weapon: ' Story Two years prior, Stone was called to take care of terrorist activity perpetrated by a doomsday cult (likely the same cult John Doe, the driver of Roadkill in Black, was investigating). He had a cult member firmly targeted, but as soon as the call came to open fire, Stone was overcome by rage and lost control of himself, firing wildly. He took down his target; however he also killed a mother and her young daughter who were being held hostage. Overcome with grief, Stone attempted to take his own life with his rifle; however, he was out of bullets. Soon thereafter he was committed to Blackfield Asylum. Calypso visited him one day to invite him to the Twisted Metal tournament, promising him the chance to undo his mistake should he win. Stone was not unfamiliar with Calypso, having heard about him during his time on the force. However, he agreed to compete. Twisted Metal: Head-On Deemed official canon after Twisted Metal 2, Outlaw makes a return to Twisted Metal: Head-On as officers Jamie and Carl "Buzz" Roberts. Their plan is similar to Twisted Metal 3, in which they both want to stop Calypso and Twisted Metal for good. Their choice of car is an LAPD Chevy Camaro squad car. Character Info Jamie and her brother Carl were once decorated and respected police officers. Jamie's brother had competed in and won a previous Twisted Metal. Upon making his wish, Calypso tricked and imprisoned him. Jamie entered and won a subsequent Twisted Metal and was able to rescue her brother. Now they're competing together with the goal of bringing down Calypso and Twisted Metal once and for all. Jamie hopes to merely bring the contest to an end. She doesn't know that her brother plans to kill Calypso if he gets the chance. '''Special Weapon: Taser Shoots electricity from a radius. It follows a single enemy if he is inside the proximity. Endings *'Twisted Metal:' "I'm here for my prize''"'' you say. "''You know what I want."'' You have requested that the Twisted Metal contest never be held again. You want the streets to be safe, you want the children to feel secure. This is your wish...this is your prize. Calypso shrugs, then smiles at you. While I disagree of course, I am bound to respect your decision. Drive out of this garage officer, and enter a world free of the pain and suffering you claim I cause...a world free of Twisted Metal! You have my word... You tell Calypso if he's lying you'll be back. He says he highly doubts it. Then, you race out of the garage only to discover... ...that Calypso has tricked you. You have entered a world free of the Twisted Metal contest...and of everything else! Just as Calypso has promised! You float in space for all eternity! *'Twisted Metal 2:' After scolding Calypso to what had he done to her brother, Jamie Roberts demands to see her brother; and so Calypso grants her wish, and sends her out into space, where her brother is. But she had a plan just in case he tricked her too: she had her vehicle equipped with rocket boosters that bring both of them back to Earth to re-enter the next Twisted Metal and get their vengeance and seek for the end of Calypso and the tournament. *'Twisted Metal 3:' Jamie and Carl ask for a world free of evil and crime. Calypso grants it and they are shown in a world, indeed free of violence, misdeeds...and crime, which leaves them unemployed. *'Twisted Metal: Black:' After winning the tournament, Calypso made good on his promise, and transported Agent Stone back to the night of the shooting, where he made his mistake. Stone kept his anger under control and fired carefully, killing the terrorist without harming the mother and daughter. However, the terrorist wasn't dead; he picked up his gun and fired, hitting Stone directly in the eye and killing him. It is speculated that the terrorist that kills Stone is Calypso, himself. This would explain Calypso's sunken eye. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' Upon winning the contest, Carl plans to just shoot Calypso dead and end it all, while Jamie wants to actually wish for something in hopes of them getting a nice benefit. This leads to an argument between the two officers, and when the argument reaches it's boiling point, Carl lashes out and says "I wish you'd just shut up!" Calypso grants this wish, and Jamie's mouth disappears before Carl's eyes. *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' Officer Roberts's readies a missile for Calypso for payback. Then, he aimed at Calypso, said a few words, and launched the missile. It goes straight just like he expected. Suddenly, the missile misses Calypso when he fell down into the hole behind him. Then the missile hit a real police car. It ends with Officer Roberts get carried by a real policeman, likely his father. Trivia *Outlaw has no changes on his/her special. (With the exception of Twisted Metal: Black) *Its considered that Agent Stone (TM: B) is stuck in a time-loop, as his Twisted Metal: Lost bio states he is forever forced to relive the night he won Twisted Metal, and each time he wishes to relive the night he killed the mother and daughter. Each time, he dies, and the cycle starts over. *It is unknown who drives Outlaw (TM: B) if Agent Stone is on top using his Special. *With the exception of Black, Outlaw's motive has been to get rid of Twisted Metal once and for all. *Even though Outlaw doesn't appear in TM:4 Quatro is the stand-in only in his motives, as Meter Maid aquires the police taser weapon for her meter reader cart. *Outlaw is the only entrant to actually win a tournament in any of the games, winning both Twisted Metal and Twisted Metal 2. It is revealed that Minion won the year before the original Twisted Metal is set in, but that series of events does not appear in any game. *Agent Stone in the vehicle select, and Agent Stone in the cutscenes look drastically different. This is also the case for Bloody Mary. Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Contestants